Nightmares of Hydra
by Ace-Of-Spades-Pirates
Summary: What if your worst fear, came into being? Not in a literal sense thankfully, but in a more personal way. Every time you went to sleep there it was, lurking, causing fear, panic, anxiety. All because of sleep. For Steve this is what he experiences at night, and the one who should know, who could help, is the cause of this new found fear. Rated T for now.


Based on this post:  post/85933348894/kingsgrave-aw-now-that-just-aint-right I'm just assuming who he's talking with is Nat cause they both have some connection to hydra with the whole Bucky thing and I think it would be cool.

Anywho I don;'t own Marvel or any of these beautiful wonderful creatures, nor do I really own the idea I just liked the comic and expanded on it because mhm who wouldn't want to know more.

"So I'll see you later Nat?" Steve asked as he climbed off the plane.

The two had just finished a mission for S.H.I.E.L.D and had finally been able to return back to New York. Steve was excited because Tony had promised to bring him out on a date as soon as he got back. Natasha could tell the blond had been excited the whole way back and chuckled softly to herself.

"Of course lover boy, I'll see you tomorrow at work?"

"Don't worry I won't let Tony skip out on the meeting just because we're going out tonight." Steve said with a wave as he headed out into the main lobby, planning on finding a taxi.

He could've gotten a ride with Nat and Banner but he didn't want to get in the way of the two partners. It had been a while that they had been away, they had been gone from New York for about two months. The mission had been a bit crazy, Steve couldn't seem to recall all of what happened right at the end but he knew it was over. Which was good for him because that meant he could spend more time with-

"Tony!" Steve had looked away from Natasha and seen the brunet standing there with a casual smirk. As if he wasn't Tony Stark waiting in some lower end airport for one Captain America.

"Hey Cap." Tony had pulled off his sunglasses and was standing there just waiting for the hero.

Steve smiled brightly and pulled the other into a tight hug, glad that the billionaire had come to see him. He was just about to thank the other and ask where they were going when he heard a whispered, "I'm so sorry for this Steve…"

Suddenly there was a pain in his side and a burning feeling coursing through him, poison. "Hail Hydra." Is whispered in his ear before Tony backs away and turns his back.

He wants to call out, to ask why, how could Tony do this… It must be a mistake, a robot, anything but the real Tony. His Tony wouldn't do this… He couldn't… _Could he?_ 'This is it,' he thinks as he collapses to the ground and darkness closes in, 'No ice to save me this time, no way to cheat death another time.' Suddenly his vision swims and the last thing he sees is Tony, except he doesn't look pained by all this, he looks, relieved? Happy even?

The next thing Steve knows he's waking up in gods know where, shivering as he remembers the nightmare perfectly as if it had just happened. He looks around and sees Natasha sitting on her cot reading a book.

"You okay lover boy?" Natasha asks not having to look up to know the super soldier is awake.

Steve flashes back to his dream ' _Of course lover boy, I'll see you tomorrow at work?'_ Tears spring to Steve's eyes and he reaches down to touch his side where instead of a knife wound filled with poison he finds a sweat drenched shirt.

"N-Nat, I um… Do you ever think that Bruce would I don't know… Try to kill you?"

This makes the redhead look up, seeing the tears in the Captain's eyes she quickly slides out of bed and sits on the edge of his small bed. "Why do you ask?"

"I- I just… Do you ever think that?"

She shakes her head, "Bruce would never do that he's too nice, even the big guy has come to like me. So I'm not worried about him. Who I am worried about though is you. Care to tell me what happened?"

"I had a bad dream… More like a really bad nightmare actually about Tony...He tried to kill me, he kind of did. He stabbed me with a knife something with poison, a-and he… He said hail hydra…" Tears are falling down Steve's face now and he starts sniffling. "Y-you don't th-think he would ever-"

"Shh Steve no never. First of all Tony would never join hydra he hates them as much as the rest of us, and second he would never and I mean _never_ try to kill you. Embarass the hell out of you yes, but he would never even _think_ of hurting you." Natasha says putting her arms around the other.

Maybe seeing Bucky had triggered something, seeing him work for the enemy and not knowing who he was or that Steve was his best friend. Natasha began rubbing soothing circle on Steve's back as she felt his tears soak into her shirt. She had never really been on to provide comfort but since she had started seeing Bruce well, don't want him to Hulk out accidentally.

"A-are you sure Nat?" The soldier hiccuped.

The fact that this nightmare had frightened Steve so much he was acting like a young child almost broke Natasha's heart, but she knew she had to stay strong for her leader and for her friend. "I'm positive, when we're done this mission I will personally escort you to Tony and make sure that nothing happens. But I am positive nothing will happen because he loves you more than even his suits."

Steve pulled back and looked into the spy's eyes, seeing nothing but honesty he nodded slowly, "Get some sleep Steve, we'll be landing soon."

Then he remembers where they are, they're flying back from their mission, it really is over and it has been almost two months. His nightmares are starting to take things from his life and mix them up into one big horrific mess. Natasha ruffles his hair and heads over to her cot, with one last smile at the Cap she turns off the small light she had beside her and plunges the back of the military plane into darkness.

I don't really know where I'm going with this but I saw this post when I was ahem looking at lots of yaoi doujinshi aimlessly browsing tumblr. But I don't know maybe if it gets some reviews that people actually like it I'll keep going but either way the idea isn't mine not really anyways I'm just expanding on what supermisu made first. Plus I'm a sucker for some good angst and Stony.


End file.
